Neko Tails
by ParodeeKagome
Summary: I know it's been a while since my last update, so I wanted to let everyone who reads my fic know that chapter 6 is up! After a severe case of writer's block, and having way too much stuff to do, I finally came up with a good ending for this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so here it is. My story. My pet project. Please read it and if you do, leave a review. I really want to know what you think! If I don't update often its because I want to get at least 5 reviews before I put up a new chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she was running through the woods the thought occurred to her 'is that wolf youkai even still chasing us?' she slowed to a walk, munching on an apple she had retrieved from her pack.  
  
"Katanga, where are we going?" Shichiru asked from his perch on her pack.  
  
"That is the question I was going to ask you, dear sister." Kasanga stated.  
  
"We are going to see if Lady Kagome can help us with our little problem..." Katanga replied. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned around and sniffed the air that was now blowing in her face. "We have to go, now." she said as her teal eyes widened in fear and the apple dropped from her hand.  
  
"Katanga, what is it?" Kasanga asked, then the same look crossed her face.  
  
They started running at the same time, and about five minutes later, they burst into a clearing. There was a house there, and two people were sitting on the porch. One of them was an Inu hanyou, the other, the famous priestess they had been searching for.  
  
"Lady Kagome..." they panted together as they reached the steps and fainted.  
  
The priestess wore a look of concern as she walked down the steps. "Inuyasha, help me get them inside." she said to the hanyou.  
  
"Feh," he said, "Why should I?"  
  
"Well, because they're hanyous like you."  
  
"Yes. Neko Hanyous." he spat back at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter what they are. What matters is that they need our help." she said. And before Inuyasha could say another word, a wolf youkai burst through the trees and stopped when he saw the girls lying motionless on the ground. When Kagome looked up she whispered, "Kouga, is that you?"  
  
"No." he replied coldly, "I am his son. And I am hunting those girls that lie at your feet."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------A/N: ano, that's all I have for u now. If u liked it, please review! I'm anxious to know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kon'nichiwa! Ano, sorry it's taken so long, but I've been real busy lately. Ok so u ppl want to know whom my characters r?? Ok. But this may take a while...  
  
Katanga and Kasanga: they r the main focus of this story. They r twin neko hanyous, but they look nothing alike. They r 15 years old... according to human ages.... they r very much alike.... but they have their differences. To tell them apart, Kasanga has black hair and Katanga has blonde hair.  
  
Shichuru: he is a young wolf youkai who travels with the girls. He thinks of them as sisters who will always take care of him..... Unfortunately for him, he actually does have a sibling...  
  
The Wolf: his real name is Rei and he's Shichiru's older brother. He may seem like a bad guy at some times, but he's really not.  
  
Jiro: he's a wolf, like Rei and Shichiru, but he is a lot more annoying. He thinks he's Rei's best friend, but everyone else knows otherwise.....  
  
Ichiro: he's an inu hanyou that lives with the wolves.... he's Rei's best friend, and sometimes acts as a conscience to him. He lives with the wolves to stay away from his father...  
  
Kaiga: she's a kitsune youkai who has been best friends with the twins since they were little.  
  
Kudo: he is a fire cat demon, exactly like kirara. He is younger than she is, but he is just as protective.  
  
Kokorro: he is the twin's human father. They don't like him for various reasons, but I can't tell you them yet.  
  
Nesaga: she is the girl's youkai mother. She died 7 years ago, but the girls think of her when they need help and protection.  
  
Ano, that's all the characters that i've created. So now on to the story (and just when u thought I wouldn't stop talking, huh?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The priestess knelt down to revive the girls, and when they awoke, she saw the identical look on their faces when they sniffed the air. She stood in front of them and asked, "Why do you want them?"  
  
He replied in the same voice, "They kidnapped my brother, and for that they must pay."  
  
Out of nowhere Shichiru popped up and exclaimed, "They didn't kidnap me, I left to get away from you! I'm sick and tired of being compared to you!"  
  
He looked shocked, "What?! They must have put a spell on him."  
  
"They did no such thing!" Shichiru argued.  
  
The wolf ignored the little youkai shouting at him from behind the twin nekos and stated, "To pay for what they have done, they must live their lives as the servants of my clan."  
  
Katanga and Kasanga stood shakily on their feet. "We will never...." Katanga spat hatefully.  
  
"..... Serve anyone!" Kasanga finished with the same tone. The wolf stared at the girls, trying to figure out why they so readily defied them. He took in everything about them, their teal eyes, their little cat ears and their tails. They were so alike, yet so different. Their appearance showed that. One had golden hair, black ears and a black tail, with a blue haori. The other had black hair, gold ears and a gold tail, with a green haori. Yet the same hatred burned in their eyes. When he looked into their teal eyes, he saw pure hatred. And it scared him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: Ano, I know its short, but I can't change that now. Please read and review. arigato! 


	3. Chapter 3

The wolf quickly realised that with the miko and the legendary hanyou nearby, there was no way that he could take those nekos to their proper punishment. He assesed the situation rationally and took the best course of action. He left.

"I'm glad we're rid of him," Shichiru said with relief, "What! Why is everyone staring at me?"

"He's your," Katanga began.

"Older brother?" Kasanga finished her sisters question.

Shichiru hung his head and quietly answered, "Yes. He is. "

"Shichiru, having an overly protective brother isn't something to be ashamed of," Lady Kagome reassured him.

"He isn't overly protective, the only reason he came is because my mother and father told him to," Shichiru stated.

"Well, is it just me, or is your brother out to get us," Katanga asked jokingly.

Kasanga laughed, "Then we'll just have to outsmart him."

"Keh. I say we shoud just kill him and get it over with," InuYasha bluntly suggested. Four stony pairs of eyes set upon him and... "SIT!"

Thump. InuYasha found himself eating dirt near the steps of the hous,. "What was that for?" InuYahsa questioned.

"For being a jerk," Lady Kagome casually told him, "Now, you girls had a reason to come see me, did you not? Come with me," and with that, she stepped over InuYasha and walked into the house. Katanga and Kasanga quickly followed suit. Shichiru sat staring at InuYasha until InuYahsa said, "What are you looking at squirt?"

In the woods nearby

"No, I told you that we are going to capture those girls no matter what it takes," the wolf fumed at the other youkai with him.

"But Rei, what if this trap hurts them," the pathetic excuse of a wolf youkai questioned.

"I believe that was the point, Jiro," The Inu hanyou with them replied.

"Thank you for telling this dim-wit for me Ichiro," Rei commented, "Now, if all works out according to plan, the girls will walk through here and trip the tripwire that we set up," Rei began.

"Is that a good thing," Jiro aksed.

"Yes, Jiro, it is absolutely nessicary that they trip on the wire, because that is what will spring the trap," Ichiro assured him.

"Once they have activated the trap, the net will spring up right in front of them, and they will think that is all there is, but then the log will fall down and hit them in the back of the head, knocking them unconcious," Rei continued.

"This is a good thing," Jiro interuppted.

"Yes it is," Ichiro smaked Jiro upside the head as he answered.

"It's a good thing because that means we can get them to the mountain without any trouble," Rei told the easily confused Youkai.

"Oh," the realization of the idea hit Jiro like a ton of bricks.

Back at Lady Kagome's

"Thank you Lady Kagome, your advise has been most helpful." The twins said as they emerged from the house. The girls picked up their belongings and Kasanga yelled, "Hey Shichiru, we're leaving! Come on!" As Shichiru started running towards them, they picked up their weapons, Katanga her dirk and Kasanga her ax. Neither of them knew what was waiting for them only a few miles away. They walked away from the house, with the setting sun at their backs.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio of friends continued on their way, until Katanga said, "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Shichiru asked her.

"Watch." She pointed at a spot on the forest floor. Suddenly, it started glinting in the quickly fading sunlight.

"Oh, a tripwire. I wonder who could've set that up for us." Kasanga sarcastically remarked.

"Let's keep going, but be careful not to step on that wire." Katanga warned.

And so they continued, stepping over the wire, and deeper into the forest. Suddenly, Jiro walked to the trap, yawning, and he was on the floor, sleeping more peacefully than he ever had before in his life. Rei and Ichiro burst through the trees, looking to see if the trap had caught their intended victims. When they both saw who had been knocked unconscious, they fell to the floor.  
Why do they have to get away from us already?" Rei asked.

The three continued, until their stomachs started rumbling. "Katanga, Kasanga, I'm hungry." Shichiru whined.

"Alright Shichiru, there should be a village just up ahead." Kasanga consoled him.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by ten men and women dressed in the same armor. A variety of weapons were distributed among them. "What do you want here?" a young man asked them. Behind the mask, he looked to be only seventeen. He carried a vast array of knives, all of which looked sharp enough to do some major damage.

"We want nothing more than to find a place to get food and some rest, we meant no harm to anyone." Katanga answered cautiously, even though the hair on the back of her neck was rising. She knew who they were, and she knew what they did for a living. Their main purpose was to get rid of people like her and her mother. They were Demon Hunters. She looked out of the corner of her eyes, and saw Kasanga, her tail bristling and her ax ready.

"Is that all you require?" A woman with black and pink armor asked.

"Yes." Kasanga answered.

"Then I will take you to my husband, he will decide if you may stay with us or not." She nodded and they others moved out. Katanga noticed that the young man that spoke first was still staring at them. Suddenly the woman in pink said, "Ryo, stop staring, it's impolite."

"Yes mother." He replied, and walked dully away.

Back in the woods

"I can't believe they got away!" Rei shouted at his two helpers.

"I'm sorry Rei, it's all my fault." Jiro stuttered.

"That's right Rei, it is all Jiro's fault." Admitted Ichiro. "So, what do we do now?'

"We go back to the mountain, and come up with a new plan, we may not need to though, seeing as they're in exterminator country now." Rei snickered.

"Good luck to them to come out alive." Jiro said. Rei and Ichiro just stared.

In the exterminator's village

"Thank you for letting us stay houshi-sama. It is very kind of you to allow us into your home." Katanga and Kasanga agreed.

"Please, do not address me so formally." The monk insisted. "And I see you have already met my wife Sango and our son, Ryo."

"Yes, we have." Shichiru told him.

"Well, hello young one, and who might you be?" the monk asked him.

"I'm Shichiru and it's nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Miroku. And it's my pleasure to have you here. Ryo, show them to a room where they can stay." He declared.

"Yes father." Ryo sullenly agreed. "Follow me."

The girls followed him silently, but they had every reason to, he wasn't talking to them, so they weren't talking to him. He turned and said, "Well, my parents trust you, so I might as well be your friend also." He offered his hand for a handshake.

"Deal." The girls agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

After the deal had been made with Ryo, the friends continued on their way to their room. When they got there, Ryo left them to their privacy so they could freshen up. Once done, the girls were summoned to the main room for dinner.

When there, all of the men and women were amazed to see the girls in matcking flower print kimonos of blue and green, and their hair had been done up behind their ears with ornamental chopsticks. All in all, the girls looked very regal.

"Umm… Why is everyone staring at us?" Katanga whispered.

"Because when we got here, we were in our haoris and our hair had twigs and mud tangled into it." Kasanga reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Wow, this is a nice place." Shichiru noted

Ryo came up to the girls to escort them to their place to eat. "My father wishes you sit at the head of the table with him, my mother and myself." He said.

"Oh no, we couldn't…." Katanga began.

"Yes. It would be our honor." Kasanga said. "It would be rude to refuse their invitation, sister." She whispered.

As they sat down, Miroku had the first of the meal brought in, and once it was finished, Sango, Miroku and Ryo began to ask girls questions about why they were there.

"So where do you come from? What tribe of demons, I mean?" Sango aksed.

"We are the last kin of Nesaga, the late queen of the neko youkai." The girls responded simultaneously.

"Late queen?" Miroku asked. "I thought she had just disappeared."

"No, our mother was murdered on our eighth birthday." Katanga said.

"How horrible," Sango stated.

"By who?" Ryo questioned.

"Our human father," Kasanga growled.

"How did he manage to kill her?" Miroku asked.

"He surprised her because she was in love with him. Once they met, our father began to study ancient Chinese magic and it mixed with the power of the shikon shards drove him insane," Katanga told them.

"This is interesting news indeed," Miroku claimed. "By what name does your father go by?"

"Kokorro," They both hissed at the same time.

"We have not heard of him before now." Sango claimed. "But we will help you in any way we can." She promised.

In The Den of the Demon Wolves

"How could you let them get away, you pathetic, idiotic excuse of a wolf? You are the most stupid, irresponsibe of all the wolves! What do you have to say for yourself Jiro?" Koga ranted.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry…" Jiro gulped. He was in trouble, and he knew it.

"Sorry! That's all you've got to say? Get out of my sight before I have you killed!" Koga continued.

"Y-Y-Yes sir…" and with that, Jiro ran out of the cave.

"Now, now Koga, calm down," Ayame purred. "Shichiru will come home in his own time, he's learning to be strong and independent, like his father and brother…"

"But with nekos? This is an outrage! No wolf has ever aligned themselves with the nekos. I will not have it!" He continued ranting.

"And yet you let the son of InuYasha's brother stay here?" Ayame pointed out.

"He's different." Koga stated.

"How?" She asked.

"He's at least a closer relationship to wolves." He explained.

"It's the same and you know it, now lets get some sleep. We can wonder about what to do about Shichiru in the morning." She told him.

Back With The Exterminators

After dinner and the interesting conversation, the girls and Shichiru returned to their rooms, extremely full and extremely sleepy. After their nightly routine, they went to bed, and the next morning, agreed to stay with the exterminators a while longer so Shichiru could learn to harness the speed from his father, as well as learning to fight with a bow and quiver of arrows. Months passed, and it seemed as if the trio had been a part of the village all their lives.

A number of exterminators had agreed to teach Shichiru how to use a bow and arrow, while others wanted to see if Katanga and Kasanga could fight. But each time they were asked to give a practice round they refused. It bothered some people, but it bothered Ryo the most.

"Why won't you fight?" He questioned several times a day.

"We don't feel like it." They answered every time.

"Fine." He said the last time, smiling, "But I know the real reason you won't fight Katanga."

"Really? What's that," She asked.

"You're afraid to fight a demon hunter," He declared.

Her eyes narrowed as she hissed, "Want to make a bet on that? I could wipe you across the floor if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you?" He taunted.

"Simple. If either of us fight you, even in a practice round, if we win, it could be claimed as a demon attack. We are living in a exterminator villiage" She reminded him.

"Then We'll fight in the old training grounds, outside the village." He smiled quickly.

"You don't give up do you?" She sighed. "Lead the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Katanga walked silently behind Ryo, noting the paths they took out of the village and the types of trees that she passed. Japanese oaks, elder and rowan trees abounded in the area, and filled the path with their fragrant scent. Ryo held back a holly bush and allowed Katanga to walk forward, and she gasped at the old ruins before her.

"This place... seems familiar," she said. "It's as if I been here before."

She continued to gaze around, the perplexed look taking all the broken walls, covered in ivy and moss of several delicate shades of green. She was so entranced by the place that she failed to see Ryo strap on his mask and remove two of his knives. It wasn't until she heard the third knife being removed from its sheath did she turn her gaze.

"You know, Ryo, it's not nice to sneak up on people," Katanga smirked and drew her blade tonfas as she spoke, and ducked quickly as Ryo threw one of his knives, and she heard it embed itself in a rowan a few yards away. She set her back in that direction, and waited for the prime moment to attack.

"Yes but Katanga, I can't go against my training," Ryo smiled underneath his mask, and launced another knife at Katanga, quickly drawing another as she dodged the second and closed in on him.

Katanga moved faster than he anticipated, however, and closed the gap so quickly that he could no longer afford to throw his knives away. She quickly began an intricate attack pattern, and it took all ogf his training to keep up with her. They continued their deadly dance, neither giving any quarter, until they heard a loud snickering from the bushes. They both moved back toward the ruins, until they both ran into a wall. A dozen weasel demons slunk out of the bushes and surrounded them, still laughing and licking their lips.

"Well brothersss, it seemss as if we have found a delightful meal for ourselvess tonight," the largest weasel stepped forward as he spoke and licked his claws menacingly. Katanga stepped forward and growled at the demon. "Leave us be, or face my wrath."

As she spoke, the demons began to laugh. "Face your wrath? I think not, little half-breed. Hold still while we devour both you and your friend." One of the smaller demons then piped up, "Why don't we eat the human first, just to teach this insolent half-breed a lesson?" The other demons chortled at this statement, and began shouts of agreement, until the looked at Katanga.

She stood peacefully for a moment, her weapons lying in the dirt on either side of her, until she began a gutteral howl that raised in cadence until her transformation began. It began in her ears, tail, and eyes. Her ears and tail gained white stripes, and the black coloring paled to a dusky grey and her eyes changed from teal to bloodred and the whites of her eyes became black as night. Her fangs elongated another few milimeters, and slimmed down to a razor-fine point and her claws grew several centimeters and glistened with what looked like a venomous poison.

Several of the minor demons stood trembling at the sight of Katanga, who now closely resembeled her mother, who was the bane of their existence during her rule, but their leader looked unabashed. "Stand and fight you cowardss." And, being the great leader that he was, he sent his siblings in to attack ahead of him.

Katanga laughed as she watched the demons approach, a wild sound that sounded just as insane as it did sane, and drove the meaning of fear home into the lesser of the demon brothers. "You foolish, pathetic beings, you dare to challenge me? Come at me then, for I look forward to the bloodshed." She laughed again and flexed her claws again before launching herself onto the first of her enemies. This demon Katanga, which that was what she had become, a full-fledged demon, easily ripped the first weasel demon in half, and jumped to the next, tearing him apart just as easily. The others tried to run, but Katanga was faster, moving quickly from one to the next, dropping them like flies, drenching herself in blood before she reached their leader. She did not rip him in twain, like she had the others, but merely stabbed her claws into his heart, letting the poison do it's deadly work, and stood above him as he fell, a disgusted smirk on her face. "It does not bode well to taunt the eldest of Nesaga, queen of the cat demons. All who do meet naught but death." The weasel demon stumbled back from her, his eyes widened in fear as she spoke of her true identity. He didn't make it far though, because Katanga's poison kicked in quickly, his arms, clawing at the ground, froze, followed by his legs, so he could not crawl backwards as he had, and his heart burst, leaving the look of terror frozen on his face. Katanga smiled, licked the blood off her claws, and turned to face Ryo, a devillish smirk appearing when she saw the demon hunter flattened against the wall where she had left him. "Looks like it's your turn, exterminator whelp." She moved closer to him then froze, her face turning ghostly pale as she stared hollowly beyond Ryo, to some great apparition, and passed out in a heap in the forest floor, the leaves stirring gently as she landed with a soft thump.


End file.
